ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Series, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners 2011 *March: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April: Shade 10: Evolutions *May: Sem 2.10 *June: Question For Ben 10 *July: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September: ''Plumbers'' *October: Ren 10 *November: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December: Omni-World 2012 *January: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April: Knights of the Sword *May: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June: Tie! -- Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July: Hean 10 *August: Young Plumbers *September: Cassie 12: Original Series *October: Knight of All Knights *November: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *December: Back in Action: Alien Universe 2013 *January: Ben 10: Supreme Force *February: Ben 10: Ultimate Power *March: Ben 10.5 *April: Ben 23 *May: Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *June: Chaturn 10: Fan Force *July: Mig 10: Gamaverse *August: Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *September: Ben 10: Shattered Universe *October: Ahmad 15 (Rebooted) ---- Category:Featured Pages Simien 10: Polyverse Created by Omi and nominated by him. For #You have some interesting idea's in your series, though your drawings for your OC aliens could use some work, i have no doubt that this series will do really well in the future - Startreknerd11011011, 09/10/13, 20:27 GMT Against # Comments * Operation: Flushout Created by Startreknerd11011011 and nominated by Startreknerd11011011 For # Against # Comments *Do me a favour, read the series before actually voting for or against it. I don't want any praise or damnation where it isn't deserved - Startreknerd11011011, 11:37, 14/10/13 GMT Echo Echo Omnivurs Created by Echoson and nominated by him. For # Against # Comments *I know it is a bit random, but, Echo Echo! Bryce Bowman: Origins Created and nominated by Brywarrior For # Against # Comments *XD!!!!